13musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
It Can't Be True
Furious that Kendra has won Brett back, Lucy spreads a vicious rumour to Molly, Cassie and Charlotte about Kendra cheating on Brett - with Evan! Lyrics Molly: Oh, hey, Lucy. What’s up? Lucy: Check this out. I just got the juiciest text from Charlotte who told me the nastiest thing about Kendra. Molly: Kendra? No! What? Lucy: Alright, I’ll tell you. But remember? Everything Charlotte says is a lie It’s a lie, it’s a lie, it’s a lie Everything Charlotte says is a lie You better not believe her Cause she said she saw Kendra and Evan at the mall Standing face to face Laughing, and talking, and holding hands Slipping all the way to first base! But everything Charlotte says is a lie You better not believe her Molly: Kendra and Evan Lucy: Yep. Molly: But what about Brett’ Lucy: Oh, I know! She is so full of it! But really, really, really don’t say anything. Molly: Of course not! I won’t say a word. (phone rings) Cassie: Yello’ Molly: Cassie’ Lucy: Charlotte! Cassie & Charlotte: Yo! Molly: Everything Charlotte says is a lie Lucy: Everything Molly says Molly & Lucy: It’s a lie, it’s a lie, it’s a lie Molly: Everything Charlotte says is a lie Lucy: Everything Molly says is a lie Molly & lucy: You better not believe her Molly: Cause I just heard that Molly & Lucy: She said she saw Kendra and Evan Molly: On their bikes Having a little race Lucy: Molly saw Kendra at the park Letting Evan get to second base! Molly: But everything Charlotte says is a lie Molly & Lucy: You better not believe her Girls: Holy macaroni No, it can’t be true No, you can’t repeat a single word I’m telling you And oh! Can you imagine what Brett would do If he heard that kind of a rumor Charlotte: Everything Cassie says is a lie Cassie: Everything molly says is a lie Lucy: Everything Charlotte says Girls: It’s a lie, it’s a lie, it’s a lie Molly: Making up stories, i don’t know why Girls: You better not believe her Lucy: So don’t think nothing, Charlotte: She just told me Molly: She said she saw Girls: Kendra and Evan at the game And they vanished without a trace When she saw Kendra under the bleachers Letting Evan get to third base! All: Holy macaroni! No, it can’t be true There’s an awful lot of trouble they can get into And oh! Can you imagine what Brett would do If he heard that kind of a rumor’ Eddie: Everything Kendra says is a lie Eddie & Malcolm: It’s a lie, it’s a lie, it’s a lie Malcolm: Doing the tongue with some other guy Eddie & Malcolm: You better believe it All: Cause he said She saw She said She saw He said He saw Kendra and Evan at the mall At the movies At the zoo Lucy: And I just saw them, right now! Category:Songs